The Walking Poke-Dead
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: You go through this story as Jake the 12 year old Pikachu, A day after your 12th birthday, Pokemon with Darker Shaded fur, and rotted parts all over begin to roam the world, Eating other Pokemon, You manage choices by voting on polls on my profile page and hoping that your choice wins, This story is interactive, So if it does get taken down there is nothing I can do about it.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Welcome to The Walking Poke-Dead Episode 1**

**BackStory: You are a Young Pikachu, Your Mother and Father abandoned you 5 years ago when you were 7, You were raised by 2 Charizard's, Being brought into the family added the Total to a Family of 7, 3 Teenage Charmeleons, All Female, Your Charizard Parents, and a Brother, When you were 9, Someone kidnapped Eliza, 1 of the 3 Teenage Charmeleons, While your family was looking for her, You found her body, She was dead, Lodged into a Tree Trunk, Her tail hanging out, Without it's Tail Fire lit, You tried to pull her out, Which got stains of blood over your hands and body, When your parents and the rest of the family found you, Bloody, With her body just half-way out of the Tree Trunk, Everyone blamed you... You were arrested later, When the Police Pokemon found other Paw Prints, A lot closer to the wounds, You were set free, You were locked behind bars for 2 years, When your Parents found out, They picked you up, When you were picked up, It was only them, and your brother, Who had evolved, On the way back you asked what had happened, It turns out that they had only moved out. It was never the same with you and your Charmeleon brother again, You would try to play something with him, But it always got too awkward, And you eventually gave up. Every so often Tiffany and Rachel, The other 2 female Teenage Charmeleons, would visit, They would bring presents, But only for Max, aka Your Brother, and your parents, You always hid in your room when they visited, Because you had begun hating them, On your 12th birthday, They did bring you a present, Something that scarred you for the rest of your life, Something that made you want them dead, Wishing they had never existed night after night to yourself to help you fall asleep. When they put the present in front of you, Tiffany, Rachel and Max moved out of the way, Your parents were right behind you, When you opened the present, a Red Substance exploded, Covering you and your parents in it, After you washed off you asked Tiffany what it was, She told you it was Miltank Blood. You were horrified. Tiffany and Rachel ended up spending the night, The story starts the day after your birthday.  
**

**This story adapts to the choice you make, The story is Tailored by How you read.  
**

I was just waking up, After a long night of hearing Mom and Dad fight with Tiffany, Rachel, and Even Max, I was surprised to have fallen asleep. As I woke up, I snuck outside of my room, and out of the house. I was going to visit my friend, His name is Conner, and he's a Riolu.

I knocked on his door, After waiting a couple of seconds his Father opens it, Wide Awake and ready for the day ahead,"Hello Jake," He began,"How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine," I replied,"How about you?"

"I'm doing great, Would you like to see Conner?"

"Yes please."

"Well, Come right on in."

I walked inside, A smile on my face.

**TheShinyEevee presents...**

As I walked into Conner's room, I could see him playing with a toy, It was an action figure of Danny Delcatty, His favorite Superhero, From a very late show, That had gotten cancelled not 2 months ago.

"Conner, You need to get rid of that toy, Pokemon at school are gonna make fun of you," I said.

"Dude, It's like, Our memories, Why would I want to get rid of good memories?" Conner asked.

I Shrugged,"I guess your right."

**In association with nobody...**

"So, What do you wanna do? Spring Break ends in 2 days," I asked.

"I don't know," Conner Began," We could always play tag."

"Sure, I guess."

Conner ran up to me and tagged my Shoulder,"Your it!" He began running around his room, As I chased him.

"I'm gonna tag you!" I yelled.

"No you aren't!" As Conner ran to the window, Something broke the glass on it, And grabbed him, Also Pulling him out.

"JAKE!" He screamed as he was dragged away.

I jumped through the window and quickly followed him, Suddenly, The dragging stopped in front of a Bulbasuar, But it looked different, It's colors were a lot darker shades of it's normal colors, and the Vines looked all, Rotted.

Suddenly, The Bulbasuar started biting Conner, I ran to him to try and break it up, But when I tried to push, All it did was hurt Conner more. I looked around for something to use, Cause If I used my lighting, It would probably knock Conner out. I found a baseball bat and grabbed it, I then ran to the Bulbasuar and hit him in the head multiple times, After I was done, It's brains were showing, all mushed up and disgusting.

Conner stood up and hugged me, I tried to avoid touching his bite mark, Cause it probably would have hurt him, A lot.

**The Walking Poke-Dead!**

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Just a bite mark, Nothing too serious," Conner replied.

"Good," I sighed in relief.

I looked around us, I saw more of those things surrounding us, All of them with darker shaded fur color than usual, and rotted parts of their bodies, Some parts of their body torn off or scratched, They looked disgusting.

"Whatever those things are," Conner paused for a moment,"I think they want to eat us!"

"I won't let that happen to either of us Conner! Don't you worry," I grabbed the baseball bat and started hitting as much of the things as possible, After around 10 minutes of hitting whatever they are, I got tired, And with that bite mark I knew that Conner was in no shape to hit any of these things. So I grabbed his paw and dragged him inside the house we were behind.

The things started banging on the door, Attempting to break it, Me and Conner sighed in relief as we had thought we had escaped them.

Suddenly, I heard someone banging on the door, Yelling,"JAKE! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" The voice came from my Mother, That's when I realized the house we were in was my house, and we had went into my room.

"Conner, Stay here, I'll go talk to my mom," I told Conner.

"Okay," Conner replied.

I opened the door to see my Mother, I closed it behind me,"Jake, We have to go hun."

"But... Why?" I asked.

"You can't hear the siren, We have to evacuate the city!"

"But-"

"But what?"

**Choice number 1**

**Option 1: Tell Mom about Conner being in your room, and having been bit by something outside.  
**

**Option 2: Don't tell Mom about Conner, He was bit very deeply, so he might die from loss of blood anyway, Tying up all loose ends on the subject.  
**

**(Go onto my profile to vote, If the story gets taken down because of this level of interactiveness, I am sorry, There is nothing I can do about it)**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

**Choice 1- 25% - 1 Vote**

**Choice 2- 75% - 3 Votes**

**Lie to Mom about Conner wins.**

"N-Nothing," I said,"Nothing at all."

"Okay Hun, Stay away from the windows, and don't go outside, I love you," Mom kissed me on the cheek.

I showed a slight smile on my face,"Love you too Ma."

Before Momma had a chance to even turn around, I heard something heavy fall onto the floor, It was muffled so it must have been in my room, Also, Conner screamed.

Momma busted my door open, Practically breaking it off of it's hinges.

Conner came running to my Mom and hugged her, Some tears falling.

Mom looked at those things, I began to speak,"Whatever those things are, I think they wanna eat us, One of 'em bit Conner."

Momma pulled Conner out of the room and closed the door, Locking it tight.

"So... What now?"

Momma didn't respond, She looked as if she was breathing really really fast, I learned about something like this in school, It's called Hyperventalating.

"Momma, What are we gonna do now?"

She looked at me, Slowly coming to a stop with the Hyperventalation, and begins to talk to me,"Look, We're gonna have to wait for Conner's Father to come pick us up, Okay?"

"Okay... What will we do un-" I was cut off by a car horn, Just outside in the driveway.

"That's him," My Mother began,"Stay close to Me and your Father, Do you understand?"

"Yes, But what about Tiffany, Rachel and Max?" I asked.

"Tiffany and Rachel left late after you fell asleep last night, Max went with them."

"Okay..."

Daddy walked over to Me, Conner and Momma, He didn't question Conner's being here.

Conner was still hugging Momma, and I felt like I should be hugging Daddy, That's what I did. I got up a little closer to him, and hugged him.

He patted my head,"It's okay, Everything's gonna be fine Jake."

We walked outside of our house and all of us slowly got into Conner's dad's pickup truck, Conner's Dad's actual name was Peter, But I didn't like calling him that, I called him Pete, I treated him like an Uncle.

Mommy and Daddy sat in the back, Me squeezing in between them and Conner sat in the front, As soon as he got into the car he hugged his dad.

"It's okay son," Pete began,"We're gonna make it out of the city, and everything will be fine."

Pete, With the keys already in the ignition, Backed out of the driveway as he began to drive, Looking for the nearest highway out of the city.

I decided it was as good a time as any to take a nap, I leaned up against Momma, Not really doing much to change her position, and fell asleep.

I woke up after what seemed like hours, A sudden force being the cause.

I yawned loudly and looked around me, That's when I realized... I wasn't in the car anymore, Daddy was holding me.

He looked behind him,"Oh shit! RUN!"

Daddy's pace grew faster, I could see that plainly, Not just by how much faster the world was going around us, But also because of the force when his legs went up.

At some point Daddy's legs grew too weak, He began flying.

I decided to actually look around, I saw Momma was also flying, I looked ahead of us, But Conner and his Dad were no where to be seen.

I peeked over my dad's shoulder, I saw Conner being forced to the ground by one of those things vines, I could tell he was trying to use his Aura Sphere, But it wasn't working.

I looked around and saw his Dad, At least 5 different heavy set Pokemon, with decaying parts and dark fur pinning him to the floor.

I had to think, What to do?

**Choice Number 2**

**Option 1- Mention Conner, He's your Best Friend.**

**Option 2- Mention Pete, He's practically like your Uncle... If you knew your uncle...**

**Option 3- Don't mention either of them, and let your Father and Mother fly away, You in your Father's arms, Becoming a huge Asshole for possibly killing you Best Friend and your Practically Uncle.**

**(Go onto my Profile Page to vote, and please vote, I would appreciate it if more People voted, Just think... 30 People read the first part, and only 4 People voted...)**


End file.
